


一个家庭故事

by katakawa2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 博张一谢是真的
Relationships: xiaoxie/xiaozhang
Kudos: 1





	一个家庭故事

小谢下班回家，老婆小张问他要钱。

“又要买参考书？”小谢问。小张虽然和他已经结婚成家，肚子里还怀着二胎，但是三十多岁的她仍然是一个自强的独立女性，最近告诉朋友们她正准备在家中养胎期间考一个法学博士的学位。虽然小谢知道她买的书连快递盒都没打开。

“不是。儿子过两天要复学了！你这当爹的不给点零花钱？”小张说。

小谢看向楼上的大宝的房间，房门紧闭。他想起来了，大宝前阵子摊上点事儿休学在家，学校的老师这两天电话打来说可以重新上学了。

小谢打开钱包，抽出一张红红的纸币。“大宝！下来拿零花钱！”

房门关着，没开，不知道大宝成天把自己关在里面做什么。

“哎呀，”小张说，“有你这么当爹的吗？就给一张？你钱包里留着养哪家小狐狸精呢？”

“现在不景气。”小谢说，“什么都得省着点花，再说他一个三十岁的小孩，能用几个钱？”

“大宝是不是你的小孩？！”小张有些着急：“你就不疼自己的孩子吗？大宝就一个爹，没了你他就是没爹的野孩子了，你就给这么点合适吗？”

“我今天才挣了这么点！”小谢回道：“已经都给儿子了！”

“你钱包里还！有！钱！”小张说，“你让咱儿子在学校里怎么混啊！你别光说你今儿个赚钱多少，你今天赚一张，给儿子三张有什么不行的？他是你儿子！”

“合着不是你儿子！”小谢不耐烦了：“你倒是也给点啊！”

“不想给就不想给！”小张说，“你这爹真抠门。好在咱儿子争气，自己干一单还能挣个二十来万呢。都指望你啊，这个家就没喽！”

小谢打开钱包，把钱和银行卡都放在桌上：“行了行了，拿去！”

小张这才开心了一些，像楼上喊道：“大宝！爸爸妈妈给你一点零花钱，下来拿好不好呀宝贝？”

楼上没有声响，门依然没有打开。

小张起身，挺着肚子上楼敲响了大宝的房门：“大宝？你怎么不说话呀？你都在房间里两个月了，出来见见妈妈好不好？”

这时，门外传来了轻微的说话声。

“我听说啊，老姨为了给她家糊糊讨零花钱，挨家挨户敲门呢。”

小张和小谢相视一秒，冲出门去。门外只有一个人，两人抓住那人：“你这个下贱的野鸡！空口造谣？我们家大宝清清白白，什么都没做过！你是什么脏心烂肺！要这样编排一个孩子！你为什么要说我们家大宝！”

“我说的是老姨家的糊糊！”路人一头雾水，“我就是个过路的，我又不认识你们家大宝。”

“放屁！”小张说：“谁糊我还不知道吗！老公！给他点颜色看看！”

小谢左右开弓，啪啪两个大耳光，路人晕头转向，脸颊红肿，好几天说不了话了。

两人回到家里，也不再为钱的事儿生气了。小谢扶着挺着肚子的小张上了楼，敲门：“大宝？宝宝？爸爸妈妈把欺负你的坏人都赶走了，你什么都不用怕哦，爸爸妈妈会永远站在你前面保护你的。”

小谢和小张幸福的趴在门板上。

而房间里始终没有任何回应。


End file.
